DNAngel Reborn
by MoonStar0715
Summary: Due to a hidden guilt Daisuke and others are reborn. A few remember their own guilts and how to solve them, will Daisuke remember his? A Dark and Daisuke yaoi story. Angst and yaoi in much later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is an older story and the first one I've uploaded here. This is a Dark and Daisuke yaoi story, however, the yaoi parts will come much later. The story is told in Daisuke's point of view and will show his troubles in his reborn life. Yes, Dark, Daisuke and other characters are reborn into this life. For future notice Dark's parents are Emiko and Kosuke. Daisuke's parents are from my own imagination. Later chapters will be angsty, but all to bring Dark and Daisuke together. Please enjoy and I hope to be able to upload the next chapter every week.  
~MoonStar0715

* * *

Hi! I'm Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa, that is! Just yesterday I turned 13! Its so cool being a teenager! Just, it doesn't feel too different, but I guess that'll change tomorrow! I'm also nervous about tomorrow. You see I'll be starting High School a year earlier than any other kids my age. I'm also getting out of being home schooled, so I hope I can make friends easily. Also we just moved to this suburban town called Florence, but if you go to the next town, Burlington, its all farmland! I hope I won't be considered a nerd in my first school. Yep, my very first real school is High School! I'm so nervous, but then again so happy! I'm so happy and nervous that I can't sleep! But I must try, Goodnight!

I had a weird dream last night. I don't remember all of it, I do remember that I was flying! I was flying with wings and all! At first my wings were a dark purple, almost black, but then very quickly they turned red and then back to black again! There were also two girls I don't remember what they look like but I know that they're cute! There were also three guys, it was weird though, there was one guy that I seemed to be really close to, like we were almost the same person. Another guy I guess I was sorta friends with and then the last guy I didn't like at all and I don't think that the first guy liked him either.

School's pretty nice, its super big though! Bigger than I imagined, it seems to be divided into four different schools by grade. Us freshmen are put into the back of the school, they call the separation "Academies" but I hear that other kids say its just because of upperclassmen bulling the freshmen. I hope I don't get bullied, I've never been bullied before and I hear it can get really violent!

Homeroom: The day is divided by 6 classes and an hour for lunch. Right now I'm in my first class, Homeroom, my next class in History, then Math, Lunch, English, Biology, and lastly Technology. I'm actually surprised I don't have gym or health, I'll ask later why that is. Everybody seems so busy that they don't notice me, not that I really care, I'm just so nervous and scared right now. Every thing is so crowded, busy, and big, its all so overwhelming. Homeroom has ended, its not very long just about 5 minutes after the announcements were over the bell rung for the next class.

History: The history teacher is name Mr. Ringtight. Weird name. We have assigned seats and I'm in the back. Mr. Ringtight seems to be real laid back, he said that today he wouldn't teach anything so that way we could all get to know each other. I seem to be the interest for this class. I think I'm doing quite well even though I'm super nervous and can barely talk. "So you've never been to any sort of school?" The really cute super popular girl asks me.

"Un-um no…"

"So how does school seem like?" She pressed.

"Its um-uh…. Really big…" I replied super nervous, and she's so cute!

"Risa! Leave him alone! Can't you see he's too nervous?" Another girl yelled she looked cute too. She looked like the super popular girl, called Risa, except with redder hair and eyes.

"Aw, Riku. Yes I noticed, but he just looks so cute all nervous like that!" Risa said. I think I blushed, because she said I was cute. Riku seemed nice although it was apparent she was the sporty type. Risa and Riku went of arguing with each other.

"Its surprising how much they argue with each other even though they're twins." A boy said.

This surprised me, "They're twins?" I asked out loud.

"Yea, surprising eh?" A girl friends with Risa answered and asked me. I nodded my head to answer her. They were twins but they acted nothing alike. Complete opposites almost. I'm actually glad that Risa started asking me questions because I've calmed down a bit. Then next bell rung.

Math: The way to math was really crowded and it seemed like there was already a fight. Math is not really my favorite subject, but I seem to do well at it. Risa is in here too, I think me and her are going to become friends, I also hope too. The talk of the class seems to be a light blue almost white haired kid. I'm not sure of his name though, it's not a normal name and the other kids seem to be scared of him. Risa says that she heard that he already graduated High School at the age of 8, but is here because his parents are forcing him too. Nobody seems to have a name for him either, just the really smart kid I guess. He's really quite and I think he knows that we're all talking about him, but he seems really distant and hurt. I ended up assigned to the seat in front of that smart kid. The teachers, Ms. Berry, did the same thing as Mr. Ringtight and let us get to know each other as long as we didn't move from our seats.

"Hi! I'm Daisuke!" I said cheerfully to the smart kid.

He didn't say anything and didn't even seem to hear me. Then just as I was about to repeat myself, "Satoshi…" He murmured. I almost didn't hear him as he was so quite.

"So your name is Satoshi?" I asked having to sound out his name. He nodded lightly. "Well nice to meet'cha Satoshi!" I said putting my hand out. He seemed confused at first but then grabbed my hand and shook it. Just then the bell rung for Lunch. Ms. Berry said to go to out 3rd class to drop off our books then head to lunch.

Lunch: The English class room was far away from the math class room. I groaned because I could already tell I was going to be late for lunch. After getting lost once or twice I found my class set my books down on the nearest desk and ran out of there. I had past the Lunch room on my way to English class so I knew where to go. I got to the lunchroom and most of the food was gone. I quickly grabbed me some fries, a PB&J, orange juice, chocolate milk, and a bag of chips. Thankfully my parents had already put lunch money in the account. I stood at the entrance to lunch room for a little before I spotted Risa who waved me over. Even though they fought Riku was setting beside Risa. I sat in front of them. The table was squished as Risa seemed to have a lot of friends. Riku didn't say much and seemed to be in a bad mood. Risa was started introducing me to every one as I begun eating. After the introductions Risa asked me why I was so late and I told her where my English class was. Risa then said that she'd tell me a shortcut tomorrow. I took the remnants of my lunch up to the garbage just as the staff told us to go to our class.

English: English was pretty silent and the teacher, Mrs. Inginhall, was strict, but let us set where we wanted. I didn't know anyone so I sat near the back. She made us be quite and made us write about our summer and about ourselves. Half way though class we heard a commotion outside of class. The principle opened the door and told a student to get in. Grumpily the student can in, he was really tall, fit, and had dark purple eyes and hair. _Thu-thump _I got startled. My heart had gotten faster, it was scaring me. I put myself deeper into the assignment. The student sat behind me, making a commotion. Mrs. Inginhall told the student what we were doing, I didn't hear his name. The bell rung and we were assigned home work.

Biology: I got out of the previous class as fast as I could, I felt really scared. I think, I think I'm scared of that one student. I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed Riku was in my Biology class. Riku seemed in a better mood and actually wanted to talk to me. She mostly wanted to talk about what sort of sports I liked or played. I didn't answer her however because I noticed something that made my heart quicken, it was that dark haired tall student. I lowered my head as if almost trying to hide. I knew that the guy didn't even notice me but I still felt like I almost had to hide. "Daisuke?" Riku whispered to me. "What's wrong?" She wondered and then figured out that I was trying to hide from him. "Did he do something to you?"

"I-I don't know!" I whispered back. "I-I just feel really scared around him!"

"Well I guess that should be a good thing. He's bad news. He's always getting into fights, and this is his second year as a freshman." Riku said trying to comfort me.

I got better, a little bit, as long as I didn't think about him. I could still feel my heart beating fast, which I didn't like. The class seemed to take forever, Riku and I sat together thankfully. Eventually the class bell rang.

Technology: In this class I saw a few kids that I had recognized from other classes and lunch. But nobody I would consider a friend, or to become a friend. All we did in here was type and learn about the computer programs and stuff like that. I'm not too good at computers as my parents hated the computer and didn't allow me on theirs. I was so confused, I could already tell I was going to get bad grades here. The class was slow and I ended up irritating the teacher to the point where he ignored me. The ending announcements came on and we were then released. Mr. Mickenburg told me that I had better practice or else I would fail, so I told him that my parents wouldn't buy me a computer and wouldn't allow me on one. He didn't believe me, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter yay~! I can officially say that the story starts now~ I cobined two chapters since one was way too short

* * *

So great, after Lunch things were going to be bad forever. I was going to hate this year. My home was at least two miles away from the school and here I was walking home. My parents told me that they didn't want me on the bus because they've heard so many kids have been bullied. As I was passing an alley way beside and behind an old dairy hut I heard some noises. I went in the alley intrigued as I got closer to a turn off I could tell it was at least two people fighting. I peered over the corner and saw the dark purple eyes and haired guy that I was so scared of. He was on the ground and blood was running from his mouth. He was being beaten up by another guy around the same height as him. The attacker had somewhat short blonde hair, but there were two strands of very long hair one from the front and back in a ponytail. He had evil yellow eyes and was wearing a white outfit. I'm not sure why I did what I did next but I ran up to them and stood in between the attacker and the victim with my arms out. "Stop!"

The blonde chuckled, "Now why would I do that kid?" He sneered shoving me out of the way. I got up and stood in his way again.

"Stop it! I don't know why you fighting, but just stop it!" I yelled at him. I didn't like violence and I wasn't really sure why I was trying to stop him. I must have really ticked him because just as the beaten up guy began to yell something when the blonde in white punched me right in the eye. I don't remember what happened next as I hit the ground unconscious.

"Damn it Krad!" The dark purple haired man got up and yelled at the blonde in front of him. "What'd you do that for?"

"He got in my way!" The blonde called Krad replied.

"He's just a kid! You didn't need to hit him!"

"What do you care, Dark?" Krad stepped forward to attack the dark haired man again.

Dark, took offensive and punched Krad straight in the gut. Krad doubled over in pain as blood flew from his mouth. "I told you once already! No matter how much you try to fight me you won't win! Now get out of here!" Dark yelled threatening to inflict more pain. Unwillingly Krad slinked away in defeat. Dark looked at the red head kid beside him and kneeled down to him. "Stupid kid, don't you know not to get in the way of a fight?" Dark said out loud knowing that the kid was unconscious. Dark checked the kid's backpack and pockets for any sort of number or address, but found nothing. Dark sighed, "What sort of parent would let their kid walk this far to their home?" Dark picked the messy red head in his arms. "Well, since I don't know where you live and I'm not going to leave you out here for Krad to take his anger out, I guess I'll take you to my house." Dark began to walk to his house, once he got there he set the kid on his bed and grabbed an ice pack from his freezer. "Sorry kid, but that's going to hurt like hell when you wake up." Dark said as he set the ice pack on the smaller teen's right eye. Dark leaned over the kid to the kid's backpack and grabbed a book and pencil. Dark smiled as he wrote something in the kid's book.

I was half expecting to wake up at home but then again half expecting to be in that alley. But I wasn't in either. I was in a soft bed, in a house! I went to move only to suddenly notice the searing pain in and around my head. My right eye wouldn't open and there was some sort of Ice pack covering my swollen eye, but it had warmed up no longer being effective. I notice my bag and quickly grabbed it. I went out of the room and saw the entry and exit door. Just as I was about to bolt out of that door I noticed the living room. On the couch was the classmate I was so scared of, the one I attempted to try to 'save'. I noticed my heart was picking up pace again and I began to got nervous. He was sprawled out on a couch too small for someone his size. His hair was a mess going everywhere. I never noticed that it was longer than mine, but then again mine just clumped together and spiked up. His whole outfit was messed up telling that he had not had a good sleep on the small couch. His pants were wrinkled and askew and black sleeve-less shirt hung and clinged loosely to his chest. Just then I noticed I had been walking closer to him. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dizziness, pain, and nervousness. I turned and headed straight out that door not even looking back. I knew that I had almost slept the whole night.

My way home was a bit confusing but I got home. Although, by that time my alarm to wake up was going off and I had to get ready for school again. I changed clothes and got some food, but I didn't have time for a shower or anything to help my swollen eye. I was reluctant to see what I looked but made myself. I had a bad black eye, but I knew it would have been worse if that guy hadn't attempted to help me. I left quickly with a gray sports hat that said nothing. I had the cap hide my black eye and loosely brushed hair.

History: "Mr. Niwa, please take off the hat." The History teacher told me. I had my head in my arms and my cap pulled down. I reluctantly took off the cap, but still hid my black eye in my arms. "Now raise you head, Mr. Niwa." The teacher sounded annoyed with me. I didn't do anything. "Mr. Niwa!" His voice rose. I grumpily sat up but kept my head low letting my hair cover my face. "Mr. Niwa! If you do not raise your head and pay attention you will be written up and given detention!"

"Like I care…" I replied quietly not budging. The teacher stormed off to his desk. I put my head back onto the desk.

"Daisuke?" The Harada twins, Riku and Risa, said at the same time trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

Math: Even Satoshi was wondering what was wrong with me. I guess I sorta scared everyone with me being quite and dark. I was just in so much pain that I didn't care. I couldn't ever bear to think about after lunch. The math teacher was fixing to write me up for detention when she noticed my black eye. She didn't say anything and understood. Before the bell rung Ms. Berry told me that I was wanted in the office.

Lunch: I went to the office and they had me sit in the waiting area for a while until the nurse, a councilor, and the principle came to me. "Mr. Niwa? May we speak to you?" The councilor asked.

"Do I even have a choice?" I grumbled getting up and following them to an empty room. The nurse immediately wanted to take a look at my black eye.

"Now your teachers already say that you've accustomed well in this public school from not being around many kids your age. So how'd you get that black eye?" the councilor asked.

I didn't say anything and just let the principle, nurse and councilor look at me. "Well, considering," The nurse began, "Its been taken good care of, I mean that whoever took care of it knew what to do and that nothing could be helped much other than an Ice pack or something frozen. Is this your first black eye?" I weakly nodded my head. "Was this your first fight?" I nodded again. "Ah, so that's why you didn't want any one to know. You didn't win the fight?"

"No…" I said "…I didn't win…I…didn't even want to fight…"

"So was it an upperclassman?" The councilor asked I shrugged, I honestly didn't know. "Do you know even who did this?" I shook my head no. "So… It was just a random attack?"

"No. I got in someone's way…"

"So you were trying to protect someone from being beaten up?" The principle asked now somewhat intrigued I nodded. "Who were you protecting?" I shrugged.

"So you just wanted them to stop fighting?" The councilor asked I nodded. She swatted at the principle, "You see he's a good kid! He's a lot nicer and mature than you!" The principle good nervous and decided to get me some lunch.

They asked me more about the fight I told them where it was and that I knew it was two boys. However I just told them that I woke up at home. I don't know why I wouldn't tell them everything I guess it's just an ego thing or something. They asked me if I wanted to call home or stay at school till the end of the day. I knew that no one was home so I said I'd stay. By that time I had my lunch and began eating it, they said that when I was done to just go to class. I finished eating after a little, only now did I think about going into the classes that had that student who's house I woke up in. I shuddered at the thought but I knew I had to go and that the day probably wasn't going to get any better. I told the nurse that I was going to class and she gave me an ice pack specialized for eyes, it had an elastic band that wrapped around the head. I didn't put it on just left.

English: I headed up stairs to my class. I peered though the small window on the door of the classroom. I saw the guy at the back of the class but this time farthest away from the door. There was an empty seat right near the door. I gently and quietly opened the door to the classroom. The English teacher called me to her and I gave her the note from the principle. She told me that we were still working on our introductions from yesterday and to take a seat where ever. I don't think that the dark haired guy that I'm trying to avoid noticed me but I'm not to sure, I wasn't really making sure. Soon the bell rung and I bolted for Biology class, not that it was going to be much better, but at least Riku was there!

Biology: I slunk into my chair soon followed by Riku. "Hey Daisuke, we didn't see you at lunch, are you okay?" She said setting next to me.

"Y-yea…" I replied now only trying to hide my black eye.

Riku looked over me then brushed away a bit of my red hair. She gasped, which didn't make me feel any better. "Oh my god…. I'm sorry but that looks pretty bad! Who did that to you?"

"I don't know. I didn't catch his name." I replied truthfully. She was about to ask me something else when I decided to cut her off. "I'll tell you later after school."

"Well I don't have your number." Riku whined but she quickly wrote her number down and gave it to me.

Technology: Well now I have an accuse to not do the Computer screen! The nurse didn't want me staring at it straining my now good eye. So I just sat back and went though my stuff. After looking at all my previous artwork I decided to draw something new, but when I got to my last art work and turned the page expecting a blank page I got a note. I carefully read the note.

'Hey kid. Thanks for trying to help me, I guess, even though I didn't need it. I hope that I've already spoke to you about this before you read this but if not oh well. Listen you really need to stay out of people's business. I can understand why you did that I think. But don't try to pick on people bigger than you. You need to be smart about this sort of stuff. I searched though your stuff to find an address or something to get you back to your home but couldn't find one. I wasn't going to leave you in that alley either, so I took you to my house. You seem like a good kid Daisuke, but try not to get in trouble. I mean you seem like a really sweet kid. You don't want to end up like me when you grow up. You're also pretty cute for a middle school student. See you around kiddo.

~~~~Dark-Sama'

He even made a little drawing. It was a good sketch considering it was roughly done. I supposed it was a chibi-fied version of himself, but he had added black wings. It gave me a little chuckle even though I now felt really stupid. I mean like really stupid! He called me a cute Middle School student I mean I'm smaller than him but come on and I'm starting to feel my heart race again at reading the note! It makes me feel really nervous even just thinking about him, this Dark-Sama. That can't be his real name that has to just be what he calls him self.


End file.
